vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yhwach
|-|Yhwach= |-|Soul King Absorbed= Summary Yhwach is the Father of the Quincy, the monarch of the Wandenreich, and the son of the Soul King, known by the designation "A" - The Almighty. As a baby, Yhwach was incapable of sight, speech, or even the slightest movement, but never feared or despaired, as he knew he would survive. All those who touched him gained something they lacked and were healed of all their ailments, and thus he was treated with reverence, growing to be seen as a god. As those he gifted died thanks to their reduced lifespans, he slowly gained his bodily functions and became the king of the people who would become the Quincy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Yhwach Origin: Bleach Age: Over 1,200 years old Gender: Male Classification: Quincy Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Yhwach=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Marksman, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society. After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach can manipulate all the Reishi in the Soul King Palace so that only Quincies can use it to create stepping platforms in midair, nullified the Shinigami Pseudo-Flight), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Yhwach can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them and can consume living beings to fuel Blut Vene Anhaben), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (He has Yamamoto's Bankai, which can burn at extremely high temperatures, raise those he's killed from the dead, and wipe opponents from existence), Life Manipulation (Of Quincies - can redistribute the life force of Quincies to other Quincies), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Corrosion Inducement, Power Absorption (With Medallion and Sankt Altar), Resurrection (Can resurrect Quincies by redistributing power to them with Auswählen), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can regenerate from having his neck and mouth destroyed and shooting a hole through his own chest), Immortality (Type 3), Probability Manipulation and Durability Negation with The Balance, Soul Manipulation (All Quincies can destroy souls, and Yhwach can split his own soul between others to heal all their wounds and grant them powers), Reactive Power Level (By sharing portions of his soul to others on contact or when they make contact with Quincy, Yhwach can gain their strength by absorbing their souls when they die on the battlefield), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Yhwach can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to disintegration), Resistance to Power Nullification (Yhwach regained his ability to speak after it was negated and even half of his power after it was halved by Ichibē. After he regains The Almighty, Yhwach completely nullified the effect of Ichimonji that stripped him of his name and power and reduced his physical capability to a black ant), Soul Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) |-|With The Almighty=All previous abilities, Teleportation, Absorption (All Types), Precognition (Yhwach can see all possible futures), Information Analysis (Yhwach can understand all powers he sees in the future), Fate Manipulation (Yhwach can choose between and change the futures that lie before him, and can even rewrite the future in which he died), Immortality (Type 4), Reactive Evolution and/or Power Nullification (All powers that Yhwach sees in the future will be incapable of harming him or defeating him), Regeneration Negation (Yhwach can rewrite the future so that everything he destroys will remain broken in the future, even with Orihime's ability to reject past events and causality she was unable to repair Tensa Zangetsu after it was broken by Yhwach) and Limited Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Ichibē couldn't take the Almighty from him even after he has stripped Yhwach of his name and power and change his name and power into black ant) |-|Mimihagi Absorbed=All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal (After resurrecting himself, Yhwach became a mass of spiritual energy), Darkness Manipulation and Resistance to Precognition (After absorbing Mimihagi, Yhwach should've gained its power to evade even his own sight) |-|Soul King Absorbed=All previous abilities, Transmutation (Completely warped the buildings and cities within the Reiōkyū in his own image), Summoning (After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach was able to summon a large number of black creatures to destroy the Seireitei. Yhwach can also summon members of his elite Sternritter unit to his side.), Immortality (Type 7; even after being defeated by Ichigo, Yhwach continued to exist and maintain the three worlds just by existing), Resistance to Causality Manipulation (Orihime couldn't bring back the Soul King even through her power to reject past events and causality) and potentially many others following the death of the Sternritter |-|With Sternritter's Schrift=All previous abilities, Durability Negation, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Absorption, Information Analysis, Reactive Evolution and Power Mimicry with The Compulsory (Yhwach's nerves can invade the bodies of others to control their movements and forcibly compressing their bodies into compact balls or badly warp their bodies, if his nerves manages to completely invade his opponent's body, Yhwach can near instantly tear them to ribbons. Yhwach can also control inorganic objects such as the ground or buildings and evolve by absorbing information through his nerves and mimicking his target powers and abilities), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Reactive Evolution with The Deathdealing (Yhwach can control over any and all 'Lethal Doses' within his range. He alters the dosage of any substance he ingests or tanks, manipulating the 'poison' and either granting himself complete immunity within a single minute or lowering an opponent's resistance to kill or incapacitate them. Furthermore with Askin's Vollständig, Hasshein. Yhwach will automatically adapt to changes in "poison"; as long as the base of the poison remains the same, any surface layer changes will cause Yhwach's immunity to adjust in turn, rendering the poison ineffective), Explosion Creation, Durability Negation and Transmutation with The Explode (His reishi turns whatever it comes in contact with into a bomb), Fear Manipulation with The Fear (Yhwach can instill fear in others through his Heilig Pfeil. Furthermore with Äs's Vollständig, Tatarforas. Yhwach only needs eye contact for his ability to work and he can create a dome with multiple eyes all around for a higher chance of success. In addition, one glance is enough to cause fear, closing one's eyes afterwards is no use, because fear has embedded within one's mind), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with The Heat, Can greatly increases his durability with The Iron, Can fire off Reishi constructs to forcibly close gateways between dimensions and form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents with The Jail, Empathic Manipulation with The Love (Yhwach can launch a heart-shaped projectile and anyone hit by this heart will fall in love with him and they will obey every command he gives them), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3 and 8), Reactive Power Level and Limited Reality Warping with The Miracle (Yhwach can manifest the fears of the masses like fear of not being able to destroy his body into reality. His power works by turning any and all damage, lethal included, into size and power), Reactive Power Level with The Overkill (Yhwach can gain might by killing someone, be it enemy, ally, or even beast), Can force his opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities with The Question, Sound Manipulation with The Roar, Air Generation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-High) and Immortality (Type 3 and 8) with The Superstar (Yhwach can gain might from the cheers of a crowd), Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Duplication, Transmutation, Creation, Power Bestowal, BFR, Portal Creation and Information Analysis with The Visionary (Yhwach can turn his fantasy into reality), Spatial Manipulation with The Wind (Yhwach can physically bend away the space to avoid attacks from his opponents), Durability Negation and Intangibility with The X-Axis (Yhwach can uniformly penetrate anything between his weapon and his target, ignoring obstacles and durability. Furthermore with The X-Axis True Power active, Yhwach is constantly in a state of intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable even by Shinigami who can interact with spirits and intangible objects), Power Mimicry and Shapeshifting with The Yourself (Yhwach can mimic not just the appearance of others but also their memories, knowledge, powers, and equipment) Attack Potency: Country level (Far superior to Gremmy Thoumeaux, granted him his powers and imprisoned him. He is the only Quincy capable of handling the power of Yamamoto's Bankai) | Planet level (Stated to be above Mimihagi and easily defeated it) | Planet level (Absorbed Mimihagi) | At least Planet level (Absorbed a weakened Soul King after absorbing Mimihagi, Lifted the Wandenreich) | At least Planet level (Grew even stronger than before after absorbing Ichigo's Quincy and Hollow powers, along with Gerard Valkyrie and Jugram Haschwalth) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to all Sternritter and should be comparable to True Shikai Ichigo) | Relativistic (Intercepted Mimihagi, kept up with Ichigo) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before, absorbed Mimihagi) | At least Relativistic (Far superior to his previous form) | At least Relativistic (Superior to his previous form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class Z (Lifted the Wandenreich) | At least Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class Durability: Country level (Tanked Ichibē's Senri Tsūtenshō), higher with Blut Vene | Planet level, higher with Blut Vene | Planet level, higher with Blut Vene | At least Planet level (Tanked a Gran Rey Cero-Getsuga Tenshou from True Shikai Merged Hollow Form Ichigo), higher with Blut Vene | At least Planet level, higher with Blut Vene Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range, Thousands of kilometers with projectiles | Planetary with the Soul King absorbed (His influence can affect all three realms in the series) Standard Equipment: Quincy Cross, Quincy Medallion, which he has used to steal the Bankai of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, his Spirit Weapons, which consist of a Reishi Sword, the Sankt Bogen, and an unnamed broadsword, referred to as a "Reishi Broadsword" *'Zanka no Tachi:' The Bankai of Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, which Yhwach stole for himself using his medallion. Taking the form of a weathered and beaten katana, worn down by the fire, it burns with such heat that it can sears whatever it cuts out of existence, drying out Yhwach's surroundings, but no flames are visible on the blade. Intelligence: Gifted. Yhwach is a highly intelligent man highly skilled in strategy, having secretly gathered and lead the Wandenreich to victories in Hueco Mundo without alerting the Soul Society, and maneuvering his soldiers expertly to outperform and defeat the Shinigami again and again. The Almighty reinforces his already great intelligence with the ability to see through all futures that lie before him and act accordingly, but even then he is quite arrogant Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Yhwach is quite arrogant, and the Almighty cannot dispel illusions that were placed on him before he activated the Almighty. If he is incapable of maintaining his absorption of souls, he will return to the immobile state he was born into. He will briefly lose his powers if exposed to the Still Silver created in the hearts of his Auswählen victims Notable Attacks / Techniques: Soul Distribution: As the son of the Soul King, Yhwach was born with the special ability to distribute portions of his soul to others on contact. Yhwach cultivates his already great power by bestowing these bits of his soul to others, allowing them to refine it, and then taking it back. Each piece of his soul that Yhwach regains will make him stronger and extend his lifespan, and he can deliberately absorb these pieces of soul to maintain his strength, which he must do during his sleep to prevent himself from returning to the immobile state he was born in. Those who have gifted a portion of Yhwach's soul have their lifespans greatly reduced, but all their ailments, whether physical, spiritual, or mental, are healed and all their knowledge and skills are engraved onto their share of his soul. Once their lowered lifespans run out, the piece of Yhwach's soul returns to his possession, ultimately restoring his motor skills and senses after he lost them. Yhwach ultimatly re fined the process of sharing his spirit with others, allowing him to bestow upon them great powers through a Schrift, engraving a letter corresponding to a certain one of his powers into their soul and then having them drink his blood. The Quincies that gained powers in this way are Yhwach's Sternritter, and upon their deaths, their power will return to Yhwach's hands once more. 606Yhwach revives.png|Yhwach's Auswählen 608Sankt Altar.png|Yhwach using Sankt Altar Auswählen: The extension of Yhwach's abilities to distribute portions of his soul, which he utilized after being sealed for 990 years to regain the power that he had lost. After selecting whichever Quincies he deems appropriate for absorption, typically choosing the "impure", Yhwach can absorb their power and retake his soul, killing his victims in the process. This power can thus be redistributed to whichever Quincies Yhwach deems more useful, reviving those that have died. Auswählen takes the form of a beam of light that consumes its targets, though some have been lucky enough to survive. Even those that dodge the light lose their powers, including the ability to use Vollständig. Reishi barriers cannot stop Auswählen at all, as the power it transfers is raw energy. The Quincies who are affected by the Auswählen have a clot of "Still Silver" formed in their heart that will briefly strip away Yhwach's powers if it comes into contact with him. *'Absorption:' Yhwach can consume other beings on contact, gaining their powers and abilities and drawing their own existence into his body to subjugate them. He can near instantly absorb those weaker than him, but those that are stronger take longer and longer amounts of time. *'Sankt Altar:' Yhwach summons five orbs of Reishi, which he transports to around his opponent, at which point they all fire a beam of energy at their target, forming the shape of a Quincy Zeichen. Those who are caught in the blast have all their power stripped away by Yhwach. *'Self-Power Restoration:' Even if Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities are hampered or somehow negated by his opponent, he can restore them. For example, when Ichibē's curse prevented him from speaking, Yhwach was able to regain the power of speech by digging his fingers into his throat and channeling Reishi inside, and after his power was cut in half by Ichibē's Zanpakutō, he was able to restore it by summoning and absorbing ribbons of Reishi inscribed with Roman letters. Sleep Induced Power Swapping: Yhwach and Haschwalth are two sides of a balanced scale. When Yhwach falls asleep, Haschwalth will gain his powers and Yhwach will gain Haschwalth power. Though it is likely not combats applicable unless specified. * The Balance: At night, when Yhwach falls asleep, he will acquire Haschwalth's Schrift that allows him to manipulate the fortune and misfortune that occurs within his sphere of influence, all good fortune experienced by the opponent in causing injury to him will be directed back to them as misfortune of the same magnitude. The Almighty: Yhwach's own power and the source of his designation as "A". Upon activation, Yhwach gains his full power and his irises and pupils are split in two. Had he opened his eyes once in the 999 years after his original defeat, during which it took 900 for merely his heart to start beating again and another 90 to regain self-awareness, he would've been unable to control his own power and accidentally stolen the lives of all his loyal Sternritter. [https://imgur.com/a/v7XVr The power of the Almighty is to see all that lies in the future, observing all possible futures like grains of sand in the wind, the knowledge that Yhwach uses to predict his opponent's actions and act accordingly. However, this is only a portion of its true power, which is the ability to outright choose between the futures that lie before him, rewriting fate as he pleases to best suit his goals. Yhwach can use this power to set up traps in his opponent's future paths, easily circumvent any defensive measures his opponent takes], and shatter their weapons and forms, breaking Tensa Zangetsu and claiming to have destroyed all the Bankai in the future. He can even rewrite a future in which he has died, and it is said that any power that Yhwach sees in the future will become his ally and grow incapable of harming him at all. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yhwach can manipulate and shape Reishi by absorbing it from the atmosphere and combining it with his own stock of spiritual energy. It is easier to collect this energy in locations with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Yhwach's control over Reishi is exceptional, allowing him to easily shape and solidify it as he pleases, creating an intricate throne and later a staircase. *'Blut:' An advanced Quincy technique that works by pumping Reishi into the user's blood vessels, reinforcing either their strength or durability to exceptional levels. There exists a defensive and offensive form of Blut, but only one can be used at a time. **'Blut Arterie:' Blut's offensive form, the technique that allows Quincies to physically match and injure Bankai users. **'Blut Vene:' Blut's defensive form, which makes its use clear in the form of a glowing trail that traces the user's blood vessels, which appears only when the enhanced area is struck. When consciously maintained at full power, Blut Vene can even negate the attacks of a Bankai user. It can also be used to stop the user's blood flow in the event that they are badly injured, preventing them from bleeding out. ***'Blut Vene Anhaben:' Yhwach extends his Blut Vene out from his body to create a powerful forcefield that consumes those around it, breaking down living beings, to fuel and maintain itself. *'Hirenkyaku:' A high-speed Quincy movement technique that functions by riding on a flow of Reishi underneath their feet. A master of the technique, Yhwach is capable of easily catching the likes of Yamamoto off-guard, keep up with Ichibē, and overwhelm Ichigo. *'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger:' An incredibly powerful Quincy spell, the greatest in both offensive and defensive power. After generating several constructs inscribed with Roman numerals, Yhwach can manifest several columns of Reishi shaped like the Quincy Cross around him, which burst from the ground, tearing apart any caught in the "light of God". *'Ransōtengai:' A highly advanced Quincy technique that lets the user control their own body with strings of Reiryoku connected to their brain. Thanks to this ability, even if the user is paralyzed or so badly injured that they cannot move normally, they can force their body to move by controlling it as if it were a marionette. *'Sankt Bogen:' Yhwach's Spirit Weapon, an immense bow that he can manifest in his hands or somewhere in his surroundings, using it to fire at his opponents with similarly large arrows. **'Heilig Pfeil:' The primary form of attack for Quincies, spiritual energy manifested as arrows and fired from the Sankt Bogen, or in Yhwach's case, even just from his fingertips. He can fire them as a rapid-fire barrage capable of completely obliterating a foe in short order. **'Reishi Broadsword:' Yhwach can fire an immense arrow around his own height from the Sankt Bogen to the ground at his feet, an arrow that will transform into a large, extremely powerful broadsword once he grabs it. *'Sklaverei:' A Quincy technique that allows the user to control Reishi in the most absolute of ways, enslaving it outright. This powerful ability allows them to completely tear apart and dissolve spiritual objects and beings, drawing upon this and even absorbing this Reishi to temporarily gain the abilities of beings destroyed in this way. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Key: Base | With The Almighty | Mimihagi Absorbed | Soul King Absorbed | Post-Power Absorption Note: *Yhwach may have the abilities of Jugram Haschwalth, Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, As Nodt, Bazz-B, Cang Du, Quilge Opie, PePe Waccabrada, Gerard Valkyrie, Driscoll Berci, Berenice Gabrielli, Jerome Guizbatt, Mask De Masculine, Gremmy Thoumeaux, Nianzol Weizol, Lille Barro, Royd Lloyd, and Loyd Lloyd; however he has not displayed these abilities in the series. Details of these abilities can be found under the 'With Sternritter's Schrift' key. Others Notable Victories: Rumplestiltskin (Once Upon a Time) Rumplestiltskin's Profile (Rumple with the Author's powers and Post-Power Absorption Yhwach were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Scion (Worm) Scion's Profile Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Bow Users Category:Chi Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Gods Category:Life Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Quincies Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5